


Perspective

by Zivit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War speculation, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Maybe spoilery?, Off-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivit/pseuds/Zivit
Summary: Comfort is always welcome to those who are grieving.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Short and bittersweet. Apologies in advance.

The bench groaned slightly and the fabric dipped away as Drax sat down beside him. “I am sorry, my friend.”

Peter nodded absently, still staring at his hands and trying to wrap his mind around this terrible new reality.

“Losing a spouse is not something I would wish on anyone I care about. She was a great warrior. A good friend. A worthy companion.”

Peter blinked slowly. “Yeah, she’s the best. Was. Oh, God.” He buried his head in his hands and tried to breathe. _Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Breathe._ When the nausea had mostly passed and the lump in his throat abated (for now), he turned his head. “Spouse?”

“Yes,” said Drax, with a slightly surprised tone. “You made a life together these last years. You were her husband, and she was your wife.”

“My wife,” echoed Peter. He took a moment to digest this news ( _was it, though?_ ). “Does it-“ his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “Does it ever get better?”

Drax paused. “The bitterness will fade with time. But you will always long for her.“

Peter nodded, eyes glassy, and scrubbed at his nose with the cuff of his jacket. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as the bench groaned again.

“When my wife visits me in my dreams, she is smiling. Yours will, too.”


End file.
